We have initiated NMR structural studies on the carboxyl terminal domain of focal adhesion kinase (FAK) that appears important for functional localization of FAK and the binding of paxillin and talin. FAK is a serine/threonine kinase that plays an important role in regulation of focal adhesions. We have initiated NMR structural, biochemical and cell biology studies to better understand the molecular basis of FAK function, and in particular, the carboxyl terminal targeting domain of FAK, in the cell. We have collected a series of triple resonance data at CMR during a time when our spectrometer at UNC was being upgraded.